Underdog
by Reddevil6394
Summary: Peyton stood at the foot of his bed, tears threatening to escape her green eyes, as she waited for him. Scooting over to ‘his’ side of the bed; Lucas automatically opened his arms wide, awaiting her entrance." A leyton oneshot, Lucas always saves her.


Alright so this came to me a little while ago and I wanted to share it with you. It's a oneshot to the song "Underdog" by The Jonas Brothers. I hope you like and please Read and Review!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or One Tree Hill

* * *

She's an underdog  
Lives next door to me  
She's always heard you won't amount to anything  
And it kills me to watch the agony beyond her eyes  
Tragic the way people pass her by  
But now I realize

Lucas could hear the screams from through his bedroom window. He never understood why she didn't fight back; instead she would sit and take whatever they threw at her. He listened as her back door opened and slammed closed, as it did almost every night and in a matter of seconds she made her way through her backyard until she was on the old porch in front of his bedroom entrance. Feeling the crisp wind of winter brush thorough his room Lucas watched as she entered slowly before kicking off her sneakers and throwing her jacket over his desk chair.

Peyton stood at the foot of his bed, tears threatening to escape her green eyes, as she waited for him. Scooting over to 'his' side of the bed; Lucas automatically opened his arms wide, awaiting her entrance. Quickly Peyton curled up into him, seeking the comfort that she always would find. With her fists rounded into her chest Peyton tucked her head into Lucas's shoulder, her golden curls tickling his chin. Wrapping his arms securely around her petit waist he pulled her as close to him as possible, feeling her racing heartbeat. With a chaste kiss to her forehead he whispered the question the surprised neither one of them.

"What did they say this time?" Peyton's relaxed body instantly tensed up, as it did every night, hearing the question that was asked. Rubbing invisible circles on the small of her back, Lucas said, without words, for her to continue.

"I quit cheerleading." Peyton responded silently "And apparently without cheerleading I am nothing." She could feel the small tear slip from her eye but before she could wipe it away, Lucas did. "According to them cheerleading was the only thing that kept me normal, my music and art are only for 'freaks that have no better way to spend their time.' Peyton quoted.

"They're wrong Peyt." Lucas whispered into her curls. "You're better and stronger than any of them. You'll show them one day Peyton, they'll see." Peyton shook her curls stubbornly and more tears escaped her eyes. Almost every night he said the same thing to her but she never said anything back. Instead, she would let his promise of tomorrow sooth her into a peaceful sleep. And for a few hours each night she could escape it all and pretend that she was enough.

That everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she takes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

Peyton knew that her parents had gone out of town for the day, leaving her under her own rule. Deciding to skip school, she lay in bed all day instead, blasting Led Zeppelin and sketching. Around 3:30 she heard her cell phone ring for the first time that day. Reluctantly flipping it open she mumbled a 'hello' into the receiver.

"Peyton, hi it's Brooke." Rolling her eyes, Peyton used all her will not to throw her phone across the room. She didn't have anything against Brooke, but she was the one who her parents were constantly comparing her to.

"_Why didn't you become co-captain? Brooke is the captain and you can't even be second best?"_

"_I don't understand why you don't shop at the stores Brooke shops at. She always looks so nice and put together, maybe she can give you some tips so you don't look like you just came out of an orphanage."_

"_I bet if you straightened your hair and put on some lip gloss once in awhile more boys would be interested in you. It works for Brooke, I never see her alone."_

She and Brooke had been friends once upon a time, but after years of comparing the two Peyton couldn't take it anymore. She kept her distance from Brooke until the two only saw each other at cheerleading practice. The blonde had hoped without the peppy brunet around to be measured up to she would gain some respect from her parents, but no such luck. Soon it was all about how her sour attitude drove away Peyton's one ticket to 'popularity.'

Snapping back into reality Peyton listened as Brooke talked on the other end of the phone.

"_And I couldn't get to my locker so I was wondering if I could borrow your history notes from today?"_ The cheerleader rasped. Peyton shook her head, not at all surprised by the request. She worked hard in school, pushing herself to be enough, so people always knew to call her if they needed anything school related.

"Sorry Brooke, I didn't go to school today. I'm, uh, sick." She coughed for emphasis.

"_Really?"_ Brooke questioned confused_. "I could have sworn I saw you at lunch sitting with that Lucas guy."_ Coloring the shadow of her sketch Peyton shrugged.

"I wasn't there today." She didn't even bother to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"_I really think I saw you but whatever, I'll call Bevin."_ And with that, Brooke hung up. Not even bothering to hear Peyton's 'Goodbye'.

She continued to work on her sketch for a few more minutes until she heard her phone ring again.

"Hello?"

"_We're going to be gone until Thursday, make sure you get the mail and water the plants." _She heard her mother command, normally Peyton wouldn't care about this extended trip but something dawned on her that made her feel differently.

"Wait, Thursday? No mom the art show is on Wednesday, I'm finding out tomorrow if I made the cut. Don't you remember?" Peyton could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes when she heard her mother chuckle at what someone in the background said.

"_What, oh yes dear I remembered that but I figured there's no way that you'll be in that art show. You're nowhere near talented enough. Anyway I just called to say we'll be back Thursday." _Fighting back the tears Peyton nodded.

"Ok, bye mom. I love-" Peyton stopped when she heard the dial tone. Huffing, she took her sketch off the pad and tore it in half. Letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks now, she kicked the side of her bed before running to her wall. She quickly began to rip all of her sketches off her walls before shredding them with her own hands. Piece after piece they came down, their fate to lie among the rest of her art in half's on the ground. Peyton's eyes scoured her now naked walls, just as her record came to an end.

Wishing she could just leave all of it on her floor, a sign for her parents to know something was wrong, she knew she couldn't. Slowly, she got on her knees and began to pick up the once beautiful pieces of art that were now reduced to scraps. Every so often the ink on the paper would run, due to her tears landing on the paper, but Peyton would crumple up that paper just the same. God how she wished that she could leave it all the way it was.

But she couldn't because her parents would kill her if they found her room like that. She didn't want to care what they thought, but an overpowering part of her wanted their approval.

She hated that part.

She's original  
Never trying to fit in  
She's got a way to always go  
Against the grain  
Oh yea!  
Someday they'll see how beautiful she really is  
I know that last will be the first  
The tables gonna turn cause...

Peyton dropped her messenger back to floor with a 'thud' before taking her seat in English class. Normally she looked forward to this class, but yesterday's assignment left her dreading it. The homework was to see if a person's clothes reflected their personality, so they were each told to wear their favorite outfit, the outfit they felt most comfortable in, or the outfit that makes them feel most confident. Peyton watched as each new person spilled into the classroom most wearing skirts with low cut tops and a pair of high heels while many others stuck to wearing their cheerleading uniform. Looking down Peyton examined her own attire; Her Pink Floyd tee over her long sleeved white shirt, while on her legs sat a simple pair of worn in jeans with a hole in the left knee. And to no surprise on her feet she wore a pair of black converse.

Her first smile came when Lucas entered, wearing jeans and his 'Keith Body Shop' sweatshirt, only to be followed by Mr. Wilks; their teacher.

"Alright, alright." He clapped his hands together in appeasement. "I see that everyone has followed the assignment, now if you're wondering what this has to do with English-" He stopped when his eyes landed on Peyton. "Miss. Sawyer, did you forget the assignment?" Peyton heard the snickers echoing through the classroom.

"No sir." Tilting his head, Peyton could tell that Mr. Wilks was examining her outfit. "Oh. Well, ok then, let's move on." Peyton sunk lower into her seat as he continued; she only sat up again when Felix's voice caught her attention.

"Don't judge Peyton, Mr. Wilks. It's not her fault she hasn't found the women's department yet." He erupted with laughter, along with a group in the back. "I mean, she might look better with the clothes off, why don't you show us Peyt." Felix stood and made kissing noises near her cheek. It took all Peyton had not to punch him right then and there, but she didn't. Apparently Lucas didn't have that much will power.

In record time he leapt from his desk and pinned Felix to the wall. His voice was dangerously low and his face was so close to Felix's that it made Peyton stand up from her seat.

"If you **ever** say anything to her again, you won't be able to see anyone naked again because I'll rip your eyes out. Do you understand me?" Felix nodded his head, truly afraid of the anger that was radiating off of Lucas. Shoving him one last time, Lucas let Felix fall to the floor as he returned to his seat. Looking at Mr. Wilks, he stopped him before he could say anything. "I know; detention after school." Class ran smoothly after that, and when Mr. Wilks's back was turned Peyton tossed a note onto Lucas's desk.

_Thank you._

Smiling Lucas scribbled down and response before passing it back to the curly blonde.

_You're gonna prove them wrong Peyton, and someday they'll see the same amazing person I do._

That everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she fakes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

"I can't do it anymore Lucas!" Peyton cried as she entered the room she came to know as a second home. "Nothing I do is enough! No matter how hard I try they always find a new way to tear me down!" Lucas fought back his own tears when he saw the ones that were coming out of Peyton's beautiful green eyes. "It's not fair! It's not-" Her fast breaths were becoming too much for her body to handle and soon sobs over took her. "Why aren't I enough Lucas, what can I do so they can be proud of me!" Peyton forcefully punched the wall, ignoring the pain that instantly shot through her hand at the contact.

"Peyton try and calm down." Lucas attempted to make contact with her but she was moving too fast for him to catch. His eyes went wide as he watched be begin to throw things from around his room against his walls.

"All I want to do is cry and scream but I can't do any of that at home because that would just show I'm weak and it would just give them another thing to bring me down about." She cried, slamming one of Lucas's CDs into his closet door. "I can't handle this for much longer! I won't-" Lucas took this moment of calmness to pull Peyton into his arms and try to sooth her; but she wasn't having any of it. "Lucas let me go!" But he continued to hold her close, ignoring the punches she was throwing at his chest. "Lucas let me go! Let me go please!" He knew that she was growing weaker as he felt her relax in his arms and the punches stopped coming. Peyton finally let her emotions go and gave into Lucas's embrace before hugging back just as tightly. Her hot tears were soaking through his t-shit but he focused solely on the broken girl in his arms. When her tears eventually stopped Peyton crumpled in his arms and brought them both down to the floor, still close in his embrace.

"Shhh, baby it's ok." Lucas ignored the term of endearment that slipped through his lips flawlessly. He knew that Peyton was falling asleep and he didn't want her dreams to become nightmares. He was sure that she had surrendered to the darkness, but just when he was about to move her to his bed her heard a mumble into his chest.

"Why don't they love me?"

He could feel his heart break.

Maybe she'll be in a movie  
Maybe she'll be in a song  
Better pay her some attention  
Before she's gone

She's an underdog  
Yea  
She means the world to me  
Yea

"You have to send it Peyt, you'll kick yourself after if you don't." Taking a deep breath, Peyton nodded and slipped the envelope into the mailbox. She felt Lucas wrap and arm around her shoulder for comfort as they walked away from the letter that could determine her future. "You're doing the right thing Peyton."

"I'm scared Luke." She admitted in a broken voice.

"Of what?" Lucas stopped in his tracks, Peyton shrugged.

"Once I'm gone, I don't plan on coming back. So that means I'll never get to know." Lucas scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Know what?" Peyton dropped her head, letting her curls fall around her face.

"If they care. And I'm also scared of losing you."

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you are never going to lose me!" Lucas told her forcefully, Peyton shook her head and continued walking. "No Peyton stop!" He grabbed her arm, enabling her from walking further. "You will **never **lose me."

She knew he was telling the truth.

Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

Peyton looked at her now empty room with a smile on her face. She had locked herself in her room for the whole weekend while her parents were away; packing her life into boxes so she could start new. She hadn't told Lucas yet that she had gotten in, she was waiting for her parents to get home first, and she had some chosen words for them. She could hear their car pull up in the drive way, and the footsteps enter the house. Peyton knew that her mother and father would be up in her room any second when they saw the four boxes she already brought down stairs. And sure enough, moments later she could hear them make their way to the second floor.

"Peyton Sawyer, would you like to explain-" Peyton's mother froze when she saw her daughter's life packed away. "What the hell is going on?" Peyton remained calm as she slung her blue duffle bag over her shoulder.

"I'm leaving; I got accepted to an amazing art school in Savannah." Peyton's father's mouth dropped open at his daughter's words.

"And you didn't think we had the right to know?"

"No." Peyton answered honestly.

"What about money and a place to live Peyton, you are eighteen years old you need to think things through." Her father bellowed.

"Actually, I got a scholarship because I won the art show that you said I wouldn't even get accepted into." Peyton answered "So I guess you were wrong." Pacing back and forth through her room Peyton shook her head. "Actually that wasn't all you were wrong about." She watched as her father's face turned bright red with anger.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You were wrong to treat me the way you have been for the past eighteen years! You were wrong to put your own happiness over mine and you were wrong to stop telling me you love me **three years ago**!" Peyton cried. She noticed that both her parents physically flinched at the volume of her voice. "How dare you make me think that I am not good enough, how **dare **you." She hissed. "Because the truth is, you're not good enough. And I have tried to ignore that fact for years but I'm done." Peyton shook her head, a purely disgusted look on her face. "You chose to treat me like crap but I'm making a different choice." Her parents stood in anticipation of what their daughter had to say. "As far as I'm concerned, from this moment on, I don't have parents." Walking out of the room she made her way down stairs. Peyton quickly stuck a note on the table that said the movers would be there tomorrow to pick up her boxes before running across her backyard for what would probably be the last time.

Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

As always she let herself into his room. She found him sitting on his bed reading, before he could say a word she flung herself on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I got in!" Peyton cheered, while Lucas laughed.

"Peyton, I am so proud of you. You made it!" Before Lucas could say anything else she pressed her lips to his. After his initial shock wore off Lucas kissed back with just as much intensity, wrapping his arms around her waist. Air eventually became a necessity and the two broke apart, resting their forehead against each others.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Peyton chuckled pecking his lips once more.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that." Lucas answered with a smile plastered on his face. "God Peyton I mean it, I am so incredibly proud of you. For everything." He nodded his head toward her house, indicating her heard what happened.

"Lucas it's all because of you, you saved me." Kissing her again Lucas couldn't stop the grin that kept forming.

"Peyton Sawyer, you are going to change the world one day."


End file.
